


Husband VS Husband

by mshooligan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, malec - Fandom
Genre: Arguing, Chef Alec Lightwood, Evil Laughter, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Laughter, M/M, Married Couple, One Big Happy Family, Parents of triplets, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Unplanned Pregnancy, Video Cameras, YouTube, craziness, no one is safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshooligan/pseuds/mshooligan
Summary: Following after Youtuber Love Story. This Fic will consist of pranks Magnus and Alec pulls on each other and their friends around them. No one is safe, everyone gets pranked. If you haven't read my YouTube fic, you might want to read that before reading these chapters...Updates will be once they're written, I hope you all enjoy these chapters and laugh at out boys being idiots in love. If you would like for me to write a prank please leave them in the comments.For those wondering about Alec being pregnant with twin girls, it will be revealed in one of their vlogs.... Not to worry,Max_Maks_art Picture!





	1. Break up prank! (Gone Wrong)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes and grammatical errors...
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.....
> 
> Thanks for reading...

 

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwisuPeIzvzcAhXHq1MKHfpmAPgQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.picburn.com%2Fmax_maks_art&psig=AOvVaw0cEWRm-h7TSLvEI90COEVn&ust=1534888121912948)

 

 

Alec walks into the bathroom and closed the door gently, not wanting to wake Magnus and the boys. For the past year and a half, they have been pranking each other at random times for the Malec vlogging channel they made so many years ago. And today Alec thought it would be a great idea to prank his husband, like always. You know spice up their relationship. The two of them are goofy anyway and their boys have developed this trait as well. Horrible, a family of goofballs.

 _“What's going on Malec family! - What's going on everybody, you guys are probably wondering why I'm whispering right now, you' should already know.”_ Alec smiled at the camera and wiggled his eyebrows. _“It's still early in the morning and my King and three princes are still sleep. I don't know why the boys are in our bed when they have their own, ey what can you do. Anyway today I will be doing the break up prank on Magnus.”_ Alec rubs his hands together grinning evilly.

 _“Yes people the break up prank. And I'm going to be honest a lot of you have been requesting me to do this prank since the first day we started prank wars. The reason why I have never done it is because it would never happen. We're branded for life, we said vows so he's stuck with me just like I'm stuck with his sexy ass forever and ever.”_ He chuckles, _“No but seriously though, this is the only prank that I thought of that I do not feel confident about. I'm just being honest, but you guys want to see it, so i have no choice but to do it and if I end up with a broken nose or a slap to the face I'm blaming you. Everything we do is for you guys, the channel is for you guys so let's go. But first I'm going to check on them real quick to make sure they're still sleep before I start the prank.”_

Alec walks out the bathroom quietly, trying not to make a sound, since Magnus is a light sleeper like he is, but for the past few days Magnus has been working non-stop and hasn't gotten any sleep in a while so Alec takes care of the boys and let's Magnus sleep in. He sees they are still passed out on the bed looking so cute. The boys are all over the bed laying in odd directions, Alec had to place his hand over his mouth to cover up the laugh threatening to escape. It was crazy they were all in the sleeping positions with one arm over their eyes and mouths opened.

_“So.the good news is Magnus is still sleep, but when I walked towards the bathroom Kayson looked at me and sat up so, Jayden and Carson will join him soon enough. This is a everyday thing so and I told Magnus to sleep in last night so he's just going to roll over while I handle our babies. So the plan is to go in their while he's still sleep and start packing my bags as if I'm getting ready to leave right, hopefully he wakes up, if not in going to half to get him to wake up by opening the blinds or something, I don't know. So after I pack up all my stuff I'm just going to tell him like…. Fucksakes, this is going to be a epic fail. I have no reason to leave my baby damnit guys, why did you want me to do this? This would never happen so it's hard for me to come up with a reason to break up.  Anyway let's just go.”_

He sits the camera down on the dresser facing their bed and places a hat over it to hide the camera from Magnus. On screen you can see Kayson, Carson  and Jayden playing crawling around the bed playing quietly with one another not want to wake up Papa. Once the camera is set, Alec walks into his closet making as much noise as possible pulling out suitcases and book bags ( **sorry I hate saying backpacks, growing up we always said book bags, whatever**.) The boys ignored Alec when he started packing large quantities of clothing in one huge suitcase, but when he kept bringing more out, they got suspicious as to what the hell their father was doing.

“Dada where are you going?” Kayson asked, Alec shook his head not wanting to answer the question. The boys then began fighting over Alec's hats he placed on the bed to pack them, that woke Magnus. He looked at the boys first then looked over at Alec's side of the bed filled with his clothes. He slowly sat up wiping the snot boogers out of his eyes trying to wake up enough to figure out what the hell his husband was doing.

When Alec asked back in the room with more clothes Magnus finally asked, “What are you doing?” Alec ignored him at first trying not to bust out laughing.

“Hello!” Magnus says.

“Leaving,” Responded Alec.

“Huh?” Magnus asked because he knows damn well he heard that wrong. Where the fuck does his husband thing he's going without him and their children?

“I said I'm leaving.” Alec was trying his best not to crack a smile, if he did the while prank would go down the drain.

“Where?” Magnus asked finally sitting up in the bed, grabbing his phone to check in the time, which read 8:30 am. He looked back towards their bathroom that lead into Alec's closet with a frown on his face. He then checked his phone seeing if Alec was scheduled to be anywhere, he knew for a fact Alec wasn't leaving for Paris until Friday, so what the hell was going on. He was confused and sleep ridden to process anything other than the fact that his husband said that he was leaving and packing his bags.

“What do you mean you're leaving? You don't have anything schedule on our work calendar, so explain this to me.” Magnus says to Alec when he re-entered the room with more clothes.

“I'm leaving Magnus, I don't want to be here anymore so I'm leaving.”

“Huh what, what do You mean?” Alec walked off back into the bathroom hiding his smile, Magnus was going to kill him. “Are you okay?”

“What do you mean?” He asked once more, Alec put some annoyance in his tone when he answered this time.

“I need my space.” He says putting clothes in his bags and suitcases.

“Why would you need your space, is this a joke?”

“No I'm serious, Jayden what are you doing?” Alec asked his son that's was throwing his hats towards Magnus, “Jayden can you help me pack?”

“First of all.why are you bring random hats? Where are you going?” Magnus asks over Alec arguing with his three sons that were taking his hates and tossing them towards their father or putting them on each others head. Magnus chuckled because this was ridiculous.

“Why are you laughing? This isn't a joke.” Magnus nodded and got out the bed wearing boxers walking around the other side of the bed heading towards Alec.

“Stop packing and tell me what's going on Alec, because you can't just wake up and decide hey I've had enough of this life and I won't my space. It doesn't work that way. So start talking right now.” Alec closed his eyes and ignored his husband, when Magnus calls him Alec everyone know he's pissed off now and Alec knows he fucked up.

“I told I just need my space. Excuse me i need to get my clothes.”

“What do you mean by space? You know what don't worry about it.” Magnus finally snaps walking into his closet pulling out suitcases and clothes. Alec was shocked for a second but recovered before Magnus can see his expression.

“What are you doing?” Alec asked watching Magnus pull piles of clothes in his suitcase, he then walks into the boys room grabbing piles of clothes and jackets for the boys. Alec asks again “What are you doing?” without looking at his husband, Magnus answers.

“We're coming with you.”

“What?”

“WE'RE COMING WITH YOU!” Magnus says louder. “Boys come potty, were about to leave, come my babies.”

“No you're not Magnus. I'm going by myself.” Alec takes snaps which turns out to be a mistake when Magnus swirls around pushing Alec on the bed with furious eyes.

“You see that's where you're wrong. We are a family Alec, we get through shit together, you don't leave without us unless I can't make it and even of that you still don't go, so whatever the fuck you're going through right now, we are going to help you through it. You don't get to quit on our family and you know better than to pull some bullshit like this with me. I don't know who the fuck upset you, but taking it out on your family is the wrong move you asshole.” Magnus walked into the bathroom grabbing his and Alec's toothbrush. He gently placed his inside of his bag and threw Alec's at him, hitting him in the chest. Yup Magnus is pissed on top of being sleep deprived.

After the boys were done pottying and washed their hands Magnus escorted them out the bathroom pulling on one of the Malec hoodies and some skinny jeans. He placed the boys on the bed and helped them into their jackets.

“Magnus what are you doing? I'm leaving, this isn't a joke.” Alec tries once more, it was literally killing him, doing this to his precious baby, but for the Malec fans  he has no choice.

“Yeah, me too. Wherever you go, I go. You should know that by now.” Come boys, let's get your shoes on. Magnus walked out the room with the boys hot on his heels laughing and googling around not really knowing what's going on.

 _“Guys, I don't know what to do. I did not expect this prank to turn out like this. He's crazy.”_  Alec says in the camera before running back to finish packing his clothes. It was going to be hell putting everything away too.

“So where are we going?” Magnus asks walking back into the room closing his suitcases.

“Magnus you're not coming with me, I just need some space to myself.”

“Where ever you go we go. You're not leaving this got damn house without us so, well meet you in the car and just in case you try some bullshit I'm taking the other keys and your wallet Mr. I need my space, which finest make sense because of you really needed space you would be inside your studio making music or playing video games.”

Alec couldn't take it anymore he burst out laughing. _“Guys I told you this wouldn't work!”_ Alec shouted at the camera. Magnus frowned then cursed in Indonesian and French calling Alec all types of inappropriate names for the little ears to hear. “I'm sorry baby, they wanted me to prank you, don't be angry with me please. “ Alec says walking over with the camera pulling Magnus in for a sweet kiss. Magnus then pushed Alec away calling him a idiot.

“I'm taking the boys to get food for breakfast, you're going to stay here and put all these clothes away because I'm pissed at you and will be for the rest of the day you asshole. I'm tired and now I'm up, oh Believe me when I say I'm going to get your ass back.” Magnus joins his babies down stairs and leaves the house.

Alec looks around the room at the mess he made and sighed indignantly. “Welp I deserve this, sorry the prank didn't go as planned but please be sure to give this video a thumbs up if you want me to try pranking Magnus again with a different prank leave it in the comments below. Remember to Like, Comment, Share & subscribe and we will be back for more videos.

**Up next: Magnus gets revenge on Alec with a tarantula while in the shower.**


	2. Terrified Taracula Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anyone with arachnophobia I apologize in advance. I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy but its all fun in games... 
> 
> Alec loses his shit. 
> 
> Thank you for everyone that bookmarked and left Kudos!! You guys rock!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated…
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwi2uej3_oDdAhWI3lMKHZL1CXIQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Ftvline.com%2F2018%2F04%2F09%2Fshadowhunters-season-3-spoilers-malec-matthew-daddario-interview%2F&psig=AOvVaw1uWZjF9_WUDRtZTV-LIyxf&ust=1535038689379497)

 

 

**_Break up prank comments:_ **

**_Malecforver:_ ** _ When Magnus said “I'm going with you” I remembered the leaned of marriage.  _

**_Alecsqueen_ ** **_:_ ** _ lol the boys throwing Alec's hats towards Magnus was adorable.  _

**_Malecsmylife:_ ** _ I love how Magnus rides for him. That's real love.  _

**_IsabelleLighwood:_ ** _ Awww, you guys are the cutest couple I've ever seen. #marriagegoals _

**_SimonLewis:_ ** _ @IsabelleLighwood Really Izzy and what is our marriage Huh? Oh the betrayal.  _

**_IsabelleLighwood:_ ** _ @SimonLewis of course Simon  they are adorable and so are my nephews but I love you the most! _

**_RaphealSantiago:_ ** _ You guys are idiots. Magnus slap Alec would you please, he deserves one for this dumb prank. You disappoint me Lightwood. _

**_MagnusBane:_ ** _ @RaphealSantiago Its Lightwood-Bane thank you very much. @SimonLewis Sherman don't be upset, SHE SPEAKS THE TRUTH! _

**_JaceLightwood:_ ** _ If Clary ever pull something like this I would lose my shit and freak out, but probs bro in law. You handle that well. _

**_MagnusBane:_ ** _ @JaceLightwood Thanks Jacey, I'm never leaving my man. Clary would never pull a prank on anyone she's too nice and a real sweetheart.  _

**_JaceLightwood:_ ** _ @MagnusBane Don't call me that dipshit. I have a reputation. _

**_AlecLightwood:_ ** _ @RaphealI love you too Santiago! @SimonLewis don't be jealous bro we are cuter, you said so yourself the other day.  _

**_SimonLewis:_ ** _ @Aleclightwood: Bro! Don't announce that to he world! What's wrong with you going saint the bro code. I need a new bro now. _

**_Will Herondale:_ ** _ Shut up arguing you dorks! Besides everyone know my relationship is cuter than the rest of y'alls anyway.  _

 

**[Then it was a full battle of the comments with family and fans, very entertaining]**

 

****************

Magnus walked into  **The Pet Market** in Hell’s Kitchen to buy a tarantula for his prank on his husband. It was going to be epic and he couldn't wait to get him back for the break up prank. Serves him right for trying to leave his family. Jackass.

_ “This store is scary as hell.”  _ Magnus says into the camera as he walks around the store looking at all the exotic animals in their cases. He was looking for some salespeople, but apparently they were busy helping other customers, which is weird because the store isn't even that big. I mean come on, do you really need two salesmen helping one customer? Nope. 

**Owner: What's man how you doing?**

**Magnus: I'm good thank you, what is your biggest spider?**

**Owner: Our biggest spider is a curly haired tarantula a female, do you want to check her out?**

**Magnus: Lets do it.**

**Owner: For sure dude.**

Magnus follows the man into the back nearly walking into fake snake skin hanging from the ceiling. He jerked away just in time, scaring himself half to death. He clutched his chest, taking a deep breath as the man said he would bring the spider out for him. Magnus looked around as he waited for the man to come from the back. 

All three boys were obsessed with lizards and Magnus promised to buy them one, so he looked at each case trying to figure out which lizard to get for his babies.  **Anole** : was green and had a colorful neck pouch.l and can grow up to 8 inches long. Not really what he was looking for. **Leopard Gecko:** actually looked like a leopard and can grow up to 11 inches. It had cool looking eyes, but no.  **Water dragon:** had different shades of green skin, and grow up to 3 feet long and required more maintenance than the others. Hell no, they barely had time to get themselves ready with three energetic boys running around half ass naked all the time, dropping their short because they don't like clothes. Just like their Papa.  **Bearded dragon:** are gentle, they enjoy being picked up and eats all sorts of food like crickets, worms, and veggies and grow up to 24 inches long. They were so small and cute, one even mimicked Magnus’ hand wave and immediately he wanted him. Yup beardy was going home along with the tarantula. Daddy is going to flip his shit when he see this spider. 

_ “Guys I don't know if this is a good idea, but paybacks a bitch after all the fucked up pranks Alec had pulled on me, the other day was the worst. My heart actually broke a bit. Anyway, I wanted to show you guys who's coming home with me today!”  _ Magnus flips the camera to show them the baby Bearded dragon he's buying and take home today.  _ “So as you all.know the boys have been wanting a lizard since they could talk. You've seen their many stuffed animals which all consists of colorful lizards of all shapes and sizes. Ugh what are the odds all three boys like the same animal?”  _

Magnus faces the camera back to the owner of the shop he found out that tidbit when he cut the camera off. 

**Owner: This girl right here man is the biggest.”** He says opening the container that housed the spider. The tarantula say in dirt and looked as if she wasn't real, but she was just chilling. 

**Magnus: Oh yeah, oh yeah. Why is it so hairy?”**

**Owner: that's a curly hair so like meant to buy like really really fuzzy. For sure much hairier than normal transform species. Alright let's check it out man.”** He walks over and places the container on the counter and takes her out like it was nothing. Magnus looked at the camera like ‘What the fuck?!’ he tapper her and she began to move on his hand saying the spider is sweet and what not. 

**Magnus: Dude you're crazy, you said it's a sweetie?”**

**Owner: She's cool man, she's really chilled.**

**Magnus: okay if you say so, I'm trying to prank my husband back and one of his worst fears is sharks and big ass spiders. Hopefully he won't have a heart attack on me, he's going to freak out. I want to get him while he's showering or using the bathroom locking him inside for at least thirty minutes.”**

**Random customer: Oh my God, I thought I recognized you! You and Alec's pranks on each other and your family members are legendary! And your boys are so cute!”**

**Magnus: Aww, thank you you're so sweet. Alec will be upset that he missed you, he loves meeting you guys. So tell the Malec family your name and social media accounts so they can follow you and Alec and i can as well.”** The man says hello to the camera and gives out his social media plugs. 

The owner spoke to Magnus about his and Alec's YouTube channel asking them what they did and everything. He explained and showed him one of the pranks he did on Alec a few months ago. The man burst out laughing handing him back his phone. After the two calmed down from laughing Magnus told him he wanted the bearded dragon and the largest tank they had and whatever he needed. He also informed him that he would bring the tarantula back the next day and let him watch the full video after he posted it their channel. 

Magnus got the rundown on how to take care of the lizard and tarantula before leaving the store driving back up in upstate New York. Two years ago both Alec and Magnus decided to move into the mansion and use the penthouse when they were in town and was too tired to drive home because safety is important. Plus they needed more room for their many pranks and challenges. Also the kids were growing up and the penthouse was becoming way too small for them, especially with their friends and family always staying over, they never had space to themselves. Then headed out to the car to record the next segment of the vlog/prank. 

_ “Hey Malec family! Hey everyone, how are you doing today? Me? Well, I'm excited because not only did I buy my boys a pet Lizard, but it's also the day I get my revenge on my darling husband from the break up prank he pulled on me the other day, if you haven't seen it go check it out, it was whatever. Though many of you were surprised at my response which I don't know why, I mean come on Alec and I are happily married, why would I let him break our family apart. Nope, not happening EVER!” Magnus rolls his eyes are the camera.  _

_ “it's been a while since I pranked Alec, so why not today? And yes people I will be pranking Alec with a real tarantula. Now for those that don't know Alec's fears I will elaborate on them. Alec hates sharks, he won't even get on a boat at a lake. Or go swimming in the ocean, he wouldn't even go for a million dollars. He doesn't even let our boys go anywhere near the water when we visit. He's absolutely terrified of them. Dolphins? He loves dolphins always has, but his other fear is giant spiders. Baby spiders, he wouldn't scream or anything but if it's big enough, he would lose his shit. Remember the prank Jace pulled on him where he place thousands of fake spiders in our bed? You all seen his reaction to that, he nearly killed his own brother,”  _ he laughs at the thought of Alec chasing Jace around the house and pushing him into the ice cold pool, fully clothed with his wallet and phone on him and everything. It was a great day. Alec was shaking that while day and wouldn't leave his studio not even to eat, he was so shook it tool Magnus to pacify him out the studio and into his arms. 

_ “So anyway this,”  _ Magnus shows the camera the big ass tarantula and squeaks out loud. _ “This is so messed up.”  _ He smirks _ , “So this is what's about to go down, I told him I was going to get a haircut, which I did as you can see, but I didn't tell him I was getting a tarantula. So before into home, I'm going to bring him some food, it's one of our couple off days were we take off one day during the week and spend time together while our boys are at school. You know, we need some alone time as well.”  _ Magnus sends a sly wink at the camera. _ “And usually after we eat, I don't know about y'all but we use the restroom. I don't know why, it's always happens when we eat fast food. In all honestly we shouldn't even be eating out when my husband is a chef, but he does that everyday and night. Which i understand he needs some time off. But for some reason he's craving chicken sandwiches with extra pickles from chick fil a. And who am into deny my King anything?” _

_ “I thought about taking all the tissue out the bathroom and placing the spider there, but that's way too mean and honestly I wouldn't want shit being in my ass when I'm running for my life, so I'm just going to put it in the shower with him. Now many of you know that he would normally use one of the guest bathrooms if I'm in ours and he goes to the same one all the time.”  _ Chuckles and shakes his head. _ “So I'm going to set the camera somewhere in the bathroom, and take all of his body washes out the shower and I knows he's going to call me to bring him his body wash because he always does. We've developed a habit of leaving our bathroom door open when we shower because our boys either needs to go potty or they want to be in the same vicinity of us. And instead of handing him his body wash, I'm going to hand him this beauty. Oh he's going to hate me for this, I know it. This might be might last prank of he kills me, so if this is going to be my last prank it got to be crazy.”  _

_ “For those people who can never have fun and take these pranks way too serious, just know i would never do anything to hurt my King. Just like the guy said in the store it's almost impossible for these things to bite you, literally almost impossible. You have to asks them to bite you. So don't get upset it's all fun and games, let's go.”   _

**[Next clip: Magnus sets up multiple cameras in the guest bathroom and took out the shampoo and conditioner, along with his body wash]**

Alec walks in the bathroom to do his business  (Which Magnus blurred out of course) and washes his hands before turning the water on for the shower and stepping inside. Alec put his head under the sprayer and felt around for his shampoo and body wash bottles and lick clockwork Alec called his husband. Magnus was standing by so he could hear him and ignored him until he called his name three times while holding the camera trying to keep his laugh in. 

**Alec: Magnus! Magnus! Magnussssss!**

**Magnus: Yes baby?**

**Alec: Could you bring me my body wash, shampoo and conditioner please? Oh and a washcloth? Thank you baby.”**

**Magnus: Of course love.**

Magnus walks out the room, running to get the spider and balancing the camera at the same time.  _ “Guys I'm so scared he's literally going to kick my ass. I'm sorry baby, I love you so much! Okay let's do this guys, can't turn back now.”  _ Magnus walks into the bathroom telling Alec he has what he asked for and instead on placing the spider in his hand, he placed it on Alec's shoulder, leaving the room fast as hell and locking the door behind him. 

On screen you see Alec screaming at the top of his lungs “Ahhh, OH MY GOD!!” falling out the shower, hitting his elbow on the towel rack and taking the whole shower curtain and pole with him. He slips on the floor, the curtain is wrapped around his waist so you wouldn't below the waist still screaming and shaking with fear trying to wipe his shoulder where the spider was crawling.  When the tarantula crawls on the curtain Alec abandon it showing his full birthday suit running towards the door screaming Magnus's name. 

Magnus on the other hand is laughing his ass off just outside the room holding the door handle, not letting Alec escape. Alec is cursing up a storm trying to open the door, but Magnus isn't letting up. “Magnus I swear to fucking God if you don't let me out this fucking bathroom ima kill You! OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR! Magnus seriously please open the door!” Alec shouts voice hoarse from all the screaming he's been doing previously. 

Magnus finally opens the door when he heard Alec break down crying. Alec sprints from the bathroom ignoring his husband altogether. Magnus sees the tarantula right where Alec was standing. He felt bad now because the spider was literally by Alec's feet. He picks the tenacula up and placed her back inside the container. 

_ “Okay guys this might have been a bad idea, but I don't feel bad about it. Let's go see where my husband ran off to. He's not going to speak to me for a while, Alec!”  _ Magnus calls his husband walking to their bedroom finding the bathroom door locked. 

“Alec honey are you okay?” 

“Go the fuck away Magnus!” Alec says with a raspy voice, opening the door with a red teary face. Magnus puts the camera in his face then, Alec glared at the camera with so much hate it made Magnus shiver. “I'm going to get you back so bad it's not even funny. No sex for you tonight or for the rest of your life. I literally had a panic attack, you fucking asshole while you were standing there laughing. Go away Magnus, I don't want to talk to you or the Malec family because they were in on this. I couldn't even take a damn shower, oh just wait. Where did you even get that thing? It's almost big as my hand. For those with arachnophobia if your partner ever pull this prank on you divorce them!” 

“I got it from the pet shop in Hell’s Kitchen, I'm taking her back today if you want. I mean we can keep it. 

“Hell no we’re not keeping that shit in our home Magnus! The Lizard is fine, I actually like lizards but get the shit out of our house before we can't find it and one of our boys gets a hold to it. I might die literally. Did you put it away?” 

Magnus nods then hugs and kissed his husbands shaky form and apologies. “I put it back in its container do you know anyone that would want a pet spider?” 

“No, and if I did I would unfriend them. That was so mean Mags, but it's alright the next prank you're going to cry your eyes out! I already know what I have in mind.” Magnus shakes his head kissing his baby's cheek and lips. They spoke for another minute or two before they closed the video out. 

“ _ You deserve this for the other day and the prank went as planned and I'm so happy about that. Please be sure to give this video a thumbs up if you want me to try pranking Alec again with a different prank leave it in the comments below. Remember to Like, Comment, Share & subscribe and we will be back for more videos by guys!”  _

**Up Next: Telling Magnus I'm done with YouTube prank.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter of How did we end up here will be posted tomorrow!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Ace family so be prepared to read some of their pranks but with our boys in them along with the many characters of Youtuber Love Story. 
> 
> If you want me to continue this please let me know!!


End file.
